


Conclusions Drawn

by lady_oneder



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Embarrassed Peter Parker, F/M, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Identity Reveal, Misunderstandings, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_oneder/pseuds/lady_oneder
Summary: FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS!"Everyone else thinks you're a male escort," MJ explained with a smirk."W-what?" Peter sputtered.5 times Peter's class thought he was a male escort and one time they knew he wasn't





	Conclusions Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't done yet.

  1. **Flash’s Party**



Peter was jittery in the passenger seat of May’s car. She was going on and on about how excited she was for him and Ned, recalling memories from her own high school experience. She pulled up to the large suburban house, giving Peter a smile.

Peter felt out of place just walking up there with Ned. The majority of the people there were older and drinking. Peter had never drunk before, and he didn’t know how it would affect him with him powers. So the strong smell of liquor on everyone’s breath was unsettling. That, and the fact that the suit kept riding up his ass.

He felt nervousness building inside him when Michelle called them losers, taking a bite of toast. Peter just frowned and stared after her. Peter felt himself blush when Liz came up and talked to him. For a moment he had a complete confidence boost, ready to try and act casual and be himself despite Ned’s disappointed face. Then he heard Flash, who was the DJ. Peter rolled his eyes when he started taking stabs at Spiderman. He was probably only invited to the party because he could DJ with the expensive equipment his parents got him. God, he probably looked like an idiot. He tugged on his shirt, ready to prove everyone wrong when he swung in. He just needed to build up enough confidence.

Peter stripped on the roof, trying to practice the lines he’d say when he swung in. He felt like an idiot, questioning whether it was really even worth it when he saw Ned looking around out of the window. If he bailed and showed up at school, he would never live it down. His thoughts were diverted when he saw a bright flash from far away. Without a second thought, he swung off.

Ned was really upset at Peter, though he’d never tell him. Peter had responsibilities now, and who was Ned to get angry at him for helping people? Still, it sucked to go to his first high school party and have his best friend ditch him, especially when he had to deal with Flash all by himself. It was getting late when Ned decided to look for where Peter must have changed, coming across a pile of clothes. He knew they were Peter’s when he saw the nerdy t-shirt. He sighed disappointedly to himself and grabbed the clothes.

“Hey, Ned,” Liz greeted him again as he was about to leave. She was with Flash, who was starting to pack up, and Michelle for some mysterious reason. Michelle had a habit of just being around at all times, so he didn’t question it. Liz frowned and looked at the clothes Ned was holding. “Are those Peter’s clothes?”

“What? No,” Ned laughed nervously, trying to subtly move them behind his back. Liz gave him a confused look, distracting him enough for Flash to grab the clothes. He barked a laugh.

“Ha! It totally is!” Flash said, holding up Peter’s shirt. He cringed when he realized he was holding a pair of Peter’s boxers. “Gross! What the hell. Is he butt-naked?” Michelle snorted while Liz gave Ned a very concerned look.

“Is he okay? Why doesn’t he have his clothes?” Liz interrogated. Ned narrowed his eyes.

“Uh…” He stared back at their waiting faces. “He had to leave…”

“With a girl?” Liz questioned, giving a soft snort while eyeing the boxers.

“No, no, no, no,” Ned frantically shook his head. Oh man, Peter would kill him if he convinced Liz that he left with another girl.

“There’s no way Parker could score a girl with this on,” Flash scoffed.

“Yeah, but he didn’t have this on, did he?” Betty Brant commented with a smirk. Flash sputtered but didn’t get to say anything before Ned was talking.

“Anyway!” He exclaimed. “I’m going to head out. Great party, Liz!” Ned smiled awkwardly before snatching Peter’s clothes back and shuffling out the house. He decided to keep this little conversation to himself.

  1. **Washington D.C. Trip**



“Where the hell is Peter?” Liz ranted at Ned when he failed to show up for the tournament. As per usual, Ned sputtered while trying to figure out an excuse. He needed to do better if he was going to be Peter’s guy in the chair.

“He snuck out last night,” Michelle commented. “Probably meeting someone.”

“Meeting someone?” Liz repeated, looking back at Ned. “Is that true?”

“Uh…” Ned hesitated. When Ned couldn’t come up with a better answer in a timely fashion, the group started to draw their own conclusions.

“How does he know someone in D.C.?” Liz asked, looking at the rest of the group. Everyone seemed to shrug. No one really knew anything about Peter except Ned since he was so secretive.

“Maybe he doesn’t,” Abraham piped up. The group turned towards him to see his smirking face.

“What do you mean?” Michelle asked with narrowed eyes.

“I mean maybe he’s meeting someone for the first time.” Liz raised her eyebrow.

“Like a date?” Liz asked.

“In D.C.?” Michelle added. Abraham shrugged and nodded.

“I’ve got a theory,” Abraham explained. “For why Peter keeps disappearing.”

“He doesn’t keep disappearing,” Ned protested. He was majorly failing at taking control of the situation. Everyone ignored him.

“His Stark Internship, it’s fake,” Abraham started off.

“Duh,” Flash interrupted. Everyone looked at him while he laughed and looked around like it was obvious. “None of you actually believe that he had that internship, right? Parker? He tries too hard.” Everyone ignored the irony of the ‘he tries too hard’ comment.

“He does know Tony Stark!” Ned argued, getting fed up with how they were talking about his best friend. Ned had seen the texts he sent to Happy Hogan, the head of security. He just wished he could show everyone else.

“Ned,” Liz sighed with an eye roll. Ned deflated a bit when she shook her head at him.

“Anyway,” Abraham continued. “He’s clearly an escort.”

“What?” Everyone in the group seemed to simultaneously yell out. Ned felt a drop in his stomach.

“He keeps disappearing, but he’s too afraid to tell everyone where he’s going. He’s also going against the rules. Parker lives with his aunt right? Maybe they’re short on money,” Abraham explained his reasoning.

“I don’t think we should be talking about his personal life like this,” Michelle deadpanned, but no one seemed to listen to her.

“You’re crazy. Who would want to be with Penis Parker?” Flash scoffed.

“How do you explain him disappearing all the time then?” Flash didn’t answer. “Exactly. It makes sense.”

“He hasn’t even disappeared that much,” Liz argued.

“Maybe we should wait longer before we draw conclusions,” Betty suggested. “It seems wild that he would meet with someone in D.C. How would he meet them anyway?” Abraham sighed dramatically.

“He obviously searched for people in D.C. since he knew we were coming. Keep up!”

“Peter is not an escort!” Ned said. They looked at him.

“Are you sure? He might be too embarrassed to tell you, Ned.” Ned wanted to shout that the Stark Internship was real, but they’d just roll their eyes at him again. Abraham smirked at all of them and spread out his arms.

“Male escort.”

  1. **Homecoming**



Liz was positively pissed as she marched into the school gymnasium. She found her friends again, who all asked her what was wrong. She denied any allegations, trying to convince them that she was fine. He saw Ned rushing past her with something strange in his hands, so she stopped him.

“Where are you going?” Liz called out sassily. Ned came to an abrupt halt to turn to look at Liz.

“Liz! Where’s Peter?” Ned asked desperately. Liz rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“I was going to ask you the same question,” Liz snarked. Ned’s face looked crestfallen. “What is with him? Something has to be wrong, Ned. He just ditched me on Homecoming after _he_ asked _me_ ,” Liz exasperated.

“Peter bailed?” One of her friends asked her. Liz nodded pathetically. They all looked at Ned expectantly.

“Are you going to try and defend him again?” Betty asked.

“Holy shit, Abraham was right,” Liz said, looking as if she had an epiphany. Ned frowned before he realized what she was recalling. He shook his head frantically.

“Wait, no, Liz—” Ned denied.

“Abraham?”

“Peter is a male escort,” Liz told them. Betty’s expression was one of realization when she realized what Liz was referring to.

“Isn’t he supposed to be escorting you?” one of the girls asked sarcastically. Liz looked disappointedly at Ned.

“I thought so.”

“He’s not—”

“So he ditched me just because?” Liz interrupted, daring Ned to challenge her. Ned really didn’t have time for this.

“It’s personal!” Ned yelled out. “He’s sorry he ditched you, but he can’t explain everything thing about his life to you guys!” Liz’s expression softened, but Ned could tell clearly that she still believed the male escort story that Abraham cooked up. “I’ve got to go!” Ned ran off, leaving them to wonder what was going on.

“What’s going on, ladies?” Flash greeted when he showed up a while later with his date. The girl looked extremely frazzled. “Guess who’s best friends with Spiderman?” The girls laughed and looked at Liz, knowing her supposed crush on the masked vigilante.

“Best friends?” She questioned.

“Yeah, the dude needed to borrow my car,” Flash bragged. They didn’t miss the way his date rolled his eyes. “I thought you were going with Parker.” Liz crossed her arms and shrugged.

“He ditched me?”

“Parker? Did he chicken out?”

“Or he’s meeting another girl,” Liz commented, smirking slightly when she saw Flash’s angry face.

“What is it with you girls and Parker?” Flash complained. “You have to be good looking to be an escort!”

“Peter is good looking,” one of the girls argued. Some of the others hummed in agreement. “For a sophomore, he’s adorable.”

“Adorable? You don’t become an escort by being adorable,” Flash argued.

“What would you know? I bet Peter’s secretly ripped,” Betty added, making everyone else laugh. “He’s such a pretty boy. I wouldn’t be surprised at all if he admitted it.”

“He’s not going to admit it because it’s not real, just like his internship.” Liz sighed.

“Flash, when you figure out a better explanation for why Peter is the way he is, we’ll listen. For now, I’ll dance by myself while Peter meets up with someone else for the night.”

  1. **Rest Stop**



“Take off your clothes,” the lady told him. Peter felt a blush go all the down to his chest before he got an explanation about how he was getting a new suit. Fury really was relentless. He realized he didn’t really have a lot of time since they were doing a short stop, so he started stripping before the woman could turn around, starting with his pants first. He had to hold back a shriek when the door opened, revealing Brad. This was _just_ what he needed when he was trying to build up his confidence and tell MJ his feelings for her.

Peter thought his entire life was over when Brad took that picture of him. Didn’t that count as child pornography? Technically he still had his underwear on, but there was a lot of conclusions that could be drawn from the photo. The lady with the suit was very scary, but she was also very pretty. Peter knew what people would think if they saw it. He stumbled after Brad, struggling to pull up his pants.

He begged him not to show anyone the picture, but Brad revealed his true intentions to try and win over MJ. Peter felt his heart beat faster, and he begged him not to show her. What an asshole.

He put on the EDITH frames in the car and tracked the photo on Brad’s phone. His heart was racing fast as he talked to EDITH. He thought he almost had it when she asked if Brad was a target. Peter was a second away from saying yes when he realized that EDITH was probably referring to Brad as a threat instead of the photo on his phone. He frantically told her no and tried to convince her that he wasn’t a threat. By the time he succeeded in that, Brad had already leaned over and showed MJ the picture. Peter squealed to himself and sunk down out of sight in his seat.

He couldn’t hear what MJ said if she said anything, but he could hear the rest of the team crowding over to see the photo Brad was so excited about. Even Flash got up to see what was happening. Ned looked at him from where he was sitting since Betty got up to see the photo. He shot Peter a concerned look when he saw how red his face was. Peter’s eyes were wide, and he frantically shook his head at Ned, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. Ned’s mouth opened to say anything, but he didn’t get to.

“What the hell, Parker!” Flash yelled out at soon as he saw the photo of the beautiful blond and Peter’s pants down. “Were you trying to seduce her?”

“Oh, my god!” Betty screamed. “You were meeting with her! Abraham was right!”

“Abraham was not right!” Flash argued. “There’s no way he would know we were stopping here.”

“He’s probably so pro at it that he just offered,” one of the members suggested. Peter squealed to himself silently, wanting to die right then and there. Were they really suggesting that he was hooking up with some random foreign lady on their rest stop? God, he would never live this down. Different people spoke out, but he never heard MJ.

“She’s totally hot!”

“It’s obvious, Flash! He had his pants down and everything.”

“Parker’s a player!” Peter ignored the looks they were giving him, sinking down in his seat even more. He made eye contact with the driver/agent in the mirror. He raised an eyebrow at Peter while Peter glared back. Brad gave him a smirk when they got off the bus later. Peter couldn’t bring himself to look anybody in the eye, especially since his face was still bright red. He quietly told Ned what had happened, glaring at him when a small snort escaped from Ned.

“Sorry, dude, but it’s not all bad. You kind of look cool now,” Ned tried to convince Peter of the silver lining.

“I don’t want to look cool. I want to go out with MJ!” Peter complained, covering his face with his hands. “I’m sixteen. That photo looks so weird!”

“Yeah, it kind of does,” Ned responded unhelpfully. “It’ll blow over. Just tell MJ that she walked in on you changing.”

“In the middle of the room? Why would I be changing?” Peter asked helplessly. Ned gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged, causing Peter to groan.

  1. **Opera**



Peter felt like a total asshole when he saw Brad move over to sit by MJ. This was the sacrifice that came with being a hero. Peter realized that, but he really wished he didn’t have to make them when he was sixteen and had a crush. Ned told MJ that Peter was sick, which led to her leaving. That led to Betty wanting to go to the festival as well, dragging along Ned. Brad heard about Peter being “sick” and quickly spread the information to everyone else. Because of Brad’s tone of voice, they all came to the same conclusion they did when they saw the photo.

“Lucky,” one of the guys groaned out.

“Lucky?” Flash scoffed.

“Parker gets to bone while the rest of us are stuck watching this opera. He’s going to get all the festival babes.”

“Parker wishes,” Flash grumbled to himself. Were his classmates really that dense to see that there was no way Parker had the confidence nor the skills required to pick up chicks, especially in foreign countries. “MJ, Ned, and Betty left. He’s probably ditching with them.” Everyone cursed their missed opportunity to leave since Mr. Harrington was back to watch them.

“Maybe he’s hooking up with MJ,” one of them suggested.

“As if!” Both Brad and Flash shouted out, earning glares and shushes from the others in the opera house. Everyone else debated whether Peter was meeting up with someone else again or hooking up with MJ instead of watching the opera, much to Brad and Flash’s displeasure.

The subject came to head again when someone saw the two of them leave the hotel together the night before they were supposed to leave. The gossip spread like the fire monster they heard about earlier that day. Brad locked himself in his room, ignoring the knocks of his classmates. Flash accepted the rumor of Peter and MJ a lot more than the escort thing, not that he cared that much.

Everyone began to forget about the whole escort fiasco when they finally made it home. They were mostly glad to be alive and home. The rumors didn’t spread like Peter expected them to when they got back to school. Somehow, MJ got Brad to delete the photo, though Peter suspected he still had a copy. Everything was fine until the day he took MJ for a swing.

**+1 Identity Reveal**

Peter Parker was trending on twitter. Flash’s eyes bugged out when he saw that there were over 56k tweeting about this, gradually increasing. What the hell could people be tweeting about that nerd? Maybe they heard something about their European trip. Maybe Flash’s name would start trending too! He tapped on the tag excitedly, watching the first video that came up.

The phone dropped from his hands. The man, Mysterio, revealed that Spiderman was his murderer. Right away, Flash knew that was bullshit. Spiderman was a hero. He helped save the entire world, so why would he kill Mysterio? Mysterio was either lying, or he did something wrong. Either way, Flash was ready to close out of the video. He stopped when he heard the man began to reveal Spiderman’s identity. _There’s no way_.

Flash’s phone dropped when he heard the name Peter Parker. A picture of him, his own classmate, flashed on the screen. Flash stared at the wall in front of him. This was fake. There was no way. Flash picked up the phone to see the number of tweets growing. _There is no way that Peter Parker is Spiderman_.

Ned got a notification on his phone. He let out a yell when he saw what was going on. His mother burst into the room, frantically asking what was going on. She couldn’t understand what he was saying. Something about his friend Peter and Spiderman. Why did he look so worried?

Peter wasn’t at school when it started in the fall, unsurprisingly. The decathlon team met up, exchanging smiles and greetings. They recalled their summer memories, but there was something unspoken in the room.

“Ned,” Abraham said. “Is Peter really Spiderman?” It had been a few weeks since the news. Peter had gone off the grid as far as Ned knew. Pepper Potts and Happy arranged security for Ned and MJ. Ned was pretty sure Aunt May disappeared with Peter. Ned just stared at everyone with wide eyes. Like usual, everyone came to their own conclusions.

“Oh, my god! He was never a male escort, was he?” Betty shouted out. She hit Ned on the arm. “Why didn’t you tell me!”

“I told you guys multiple times!”

“What about the Stark Internship?” Flash sputtered.

“That was obviously his cover for Spiderman, dorks,” MJ muttered, making everyone’s jaws drop.

“MJ, you knew?” A member asked. MJ pursed her lips and nodded sadly, thinking about how Peter looked down at her before swinging away. She hadn’t seen him since.

“How long has he been Spiderman?” Everyone turned to Ned for the answer. It felt wrong to talk about it, even though the secret was already out. He felt like he should be convincing everyone that it was fake news.

“Since before sophomore homecoming,” Ned admitting. Everyone shouted out things in response before Ned spoke up again. “He didn’t kill Mysterio though! Well, kind of, but he was a bad guy!”

“Obviously,” Better scoffed. “We’ve met Peter. He may be Spiderman, but he’s still a total dweeb.” Their other classmates began to speak up.

“I don’t think he has it in him to kill anybody. Are you sure he killed Mysterio?”

“Dude, this explains why he’s totally jacked. Have you seen him in the locker room?”

“Did he really know Tony Stark?”

Ned sat down next to MJ, both brooding since their shared secret was now public. It didn’t help that neither of them had heard from Peter. Ned didn’t know what Peter was doing since Tony Stark wasn’t around to make things better for everyone anymore.

“I can’t believe we thought he was a male escort,” one of the girls said with a laugh. “Peter’s way too awkward.”

“Yeah, but he’s still kind of hot.”

“You’re only saying that because you know he’s Spiderman!”

“So? It wasn’t that far-fetched of an idea.”

“MJ, how long have you known? Is that why you and Peter hooked up?” MJ’s jaw dropped.

“We didn’t hook up!” MJ yelled back.

“You totally did! We saw you sneak out in Prague.”

“That was because I wanted him to admit he was Spiderman!” MJ defended herself with a stutter, her face getting redder. The group continued to debate the subject, never really getting around to practice. Ned groaned to himself. Things were so much easier when everyone thought Peter was a male escort.


End file.
